Lou Confessions
by Garnet-chanNirah
Summary: (Yaoi, one-shot, lemon, Yoh x Ren) Don't like, don't read, don't whine, don't report . . . PLEASE! Anyway, Ren gets upset and runs to the bathroom, when Yoh follows him what confessions will be made?


**NIRAH**

Ren stood impatiently, tapping his foot with his golden eyes staring angrily at the ceiling. He had been waiting around for Anna and Pirika to finish 'picking up a few things' for over an hour! The whole gang went down to the mall for the day to do shopping, watch a movie, typical teenager stuff. They were all ready to come home when the two bossy estrogen packs decided they needed even _more_ clothes!

He didn't even know why he came in the first place, he always hated going to the mall. First rabid fan girls would follow him because they thought he was cute, if he said anything they stayed longer because of his accent, if he said nothing he got so angry/embarrassed that he turned red, and then they thought he was _blushing_!

Just to think of it! Claiming that he, the great Ren-Tao, was _blushing_! Shameful . . . And even now he subconsciously tried to hide behind a rack of fleece jackets as he and the others waited for Pirika to come out of the change room. "Stupid girls . . . " He muttered.

Wrong time to mutter. At that particular moment Anna was walking by and heard the little comment, of course, she thought it was directed at her. Her eye twitched and she turned to look at him. "Excuse me?" Ren didn't seem to know why she looked angry with him, but he wasn't aware that he spoke aloud when he thought sometimes. "What?"

Anna glared at him threateningly, then as fast as lightning, delivered one of her infamous left-hand slaps. "Watch your mouth!" He stood stunned a moment, feeling a burning red mark appear on his cheek, until someone beside him said: "Ren, are you blushing?"

**GARNET-CHAN**

Asakura Yoh smiled softly at the other, waiting for an answer before cringing, turning to Anna. "A-Anna... these bags are _really_ heavy!" He whined. He must have been carrying... 10... no... 30 bags of different things for both Anna and Pirika. She gazed at Yoh in a bored manner. "Think of it as training." She said simply. "You can carry more things later. Pirika and I aren't even finished."

Yoh cried waterfall tears. God. Why him! He didn't deserve this kind of torture! He sighed, turning back to Ren. "...Are you ok?" He asked curiously. Ren still hadn't answered his question...

**NIRAH**

"I-I'm not blushing!" The Tao objected. "Your frikkin' psyco fiance just slapped me!"

Yoh grinned despite the pain of holding the mass of bags in his arms. "She slapped you?" He suddenly burst into laughter. "Anna _SLAPPED_ you?"

"What's so funny?" Ren growled, rubbing his red cheek.

Before Yoh could say anything, they were interupted by an interested hum, followed by the sound of supressed giggles. "Ren, this would look good on you." They looked down to see Horo holding a tiny black mini skirt against Ren's waist as he giggled hysterically.

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh held back another laugh; grinning widely at that. Ren did look good in that skirt. "Ne... you should try that on, Ren! You don't look half-bad in it!" His grin only grew even wider. At this time, HoroHoro was rolling on the floor in tears, laughing.

**NIRAH**

"That's not funny!" Ren barked, throwing the skirt on the floor. "You guys are such jerks! I hate the both of you!" He yelled before he stormed off to hide himself in the men's washroom.

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh paused at that; blinking. That... certainly made him feel bad. He froze, dropping the bags for a moment and running off to track down his friend, never minding the fact that he'd be punished by Anna for it later. He entered the nearest washroom. "...Ren?" He called out for him.

**NIRAH**

Ren locked himself in one of the stalls and sunk to the floor. He felt horrible for what he just said, why would he ever say that? To Horo sure, but Yoh . . . ? He didn't hate Yoh, how could he ever hate Yoh? He . . .

" . . . Ren?" He heard Yoh call him. Damn, why did he follow him? He shrank back against the cold wall and stayed perfectly quiet, hoping Yoh would just eventually leave.

**GARNET-CHAN**

"Ren?" Yoh's voice was a bit desperate, sighing as he continued to look around. "You're in here, right...?" He looked down. He honestly felt bad for what he did. Sure, he had teased Ren a lot in the past, but, he had never recieved such a reaction like he just did before. "I'm sorry..." He said softly, looking down.

**NIRAH**

Ren pulled his knees up against his chest, not sure what to do. Why did Yoh think anything was his fault? He could see his face through the crack between the stall's door and the wall, he looked really sad. He couldn't bear to see Yoh look like that, if only he knew how to comfort people the way everyone else seemed to be able to.

He hesitantly pushed the stall door open. "Don't be sorry, you baka."

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh sighed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "But I shouldn't have said anything..." He cringed at the thought. He couldn't help but smile as he imagined Ren wearing that skirt again. Actually... Ren wouldn't look bad...

**NIRAH**

Ren sighed and turned his face away from Yoh, still hugging his knees to his chest. "I don't hate you, I really don't. You know that right?" He said quietly. "I actually . . . kind of . . . I think I . . . " He looked over at the Asakura's innocent face and seemed to just harden up, he frowned again and stood up. "Forget it . . . " He growled, walking over to the sinks and sat on the counter, his golden eyes fixated on the floor. "Just forget it."

**GARNET-CHAN**

"I know." That was the simple answer to Ren's question; he smiled at him softly. However, this smile faded a bit when Ren didn't finish what he was actually saying. "What...?" He asked softly, approaching the pointed-haired boy. "What is it...?" He grinned a bit, a question look in his eyes.

**NIRAH**

"It's just, I . . . I . . . " He dropped his face in his hands. _Damn it, Ren just say it already!_ He screamed at himself, kicking himself mentally over and over again. "I-I think that I'm . . . " He peeked over his hand to steal a glance at Yoh, what was it about those big brown eyes? He suddenly felt some strange stinging feeling in his eyes. _Oh, shit, Ren! Don't you fucking cry! Not now!_

Despite how hard he fought it, he felt as though something inside him just broke, and he let out a quiet muffled sob through his hands.

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh froze at that. Ren was... crying? He couldn't even bring himself to speak at this time. He had never even seen him do _anything_ like this. Ren never showed emotions other than... anger to him before. He slowly approached Ren, hugging him close to him. "It's ok." He smiled a bit. "If you want to cry, then cry. I'll stay here with you, Ren."

**NIRAH**

_No, no, no! This is all wrong!_ Ren screamed at himself, as he felt the hot tears land in his palms. _You are a Tao! Taos don't cry! They don't feel! They don't love . . . _

He felt Yoh's arms wrap around him and he suddenly started to cry harder. This had to stop. He couldn't do this. "A Tao cannot love." He whispered to himself frimly. "A Tao cannot love."

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh frowned deeply at that. "But... why?" His chest constricted at that whisper he heard. "I..." He said quietly, his grip tightening around the boy's shoulders. "...I love you, Ren..." His voice was quiet. Of course he loved Ren. If he didn't... would Yoh even be here right now? Would his arms be around the boy like they were? Would Yoh be trying so desperately to comfort him as he was? Perhaps not.

**NIRAH**

Though the tears continued to roll, everything inside and around Ren froze. Did he just hear what he thought he heard . . . ? "You . . . what?"

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh blinked again. "...I love you." He repeated; his grip never loosening. "I have for... a long time now." He looked away. If Ren rejected him... Yoh would be crushed. But, that might be for the best. Yoh still had his fiancee. He couldn't betray her.

**NIRAH**

Ren stopped crying along with breathing and thought a second. _Yoh . . . loves me? He loves ME?_

"I- but I thought . . . you . . . " He stuttered uncontrollabley. Ren hated it when he stuttered, it made him seem weak. "I just . . . " Eventually he just gave up on words, he reached out and grabbed Yoh's shirt. Yoh flinched.

"You're not gonna hit me, are you?"

Ren chuckled. "No, baka." He said and pulled, bringing Yoh's lips to his.

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh's usually serene eyes widened at the kiss. Was this Ren's answer to his confession...? The brunette-haired boy slowly smiled, his arms going to Ren's waist as he pulled him closer, responding to the kiss gently, softly.

**NIRAH**

Ren's heart skipped a beat when Yoh pulled him closer to him, he was scared to death he would be rejected. He felt the kiss being deepened and intensified until it felt like fire, but he couldn't do anything . . . not just yet. He hadn't told Yoh yet. He pulled back quickly and stopped to catch his breath, smiling a little at how it felt and at the confused look on Yoh's face. "I love you too, Yoh." He whispered.

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh paused at that before grinning widely, cupping Ren's chin with his own hand and tip his face up very, very gently. Like Ren was made out of glass. "I know." He whispered. Yoh had known the moment that Ren had kissed him. At that; Yoh captured Ren's lips with his own once more; wanting to once again feel the warmth he had only felt a few moment before.

**NIRAH**

Ren felt like his heart would explode from his chest, this was what he always wanted. Yoh was the only person he could never defeat, how could such strength go unnoticed or respected by a Tao. Such respect grew to friendship, which drew him to love him. But he never knew that Yoh felt the same way . . . He wrapped his arms around Yoh and pulled him as close as he could.

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh smiled widely when Ren pulled him closer; enjoying having his arms around Ren. _This_ is what he loved. Being held by the other shaman; being loved by him. His hand lifted to tangle in Ren's hair, sighing in contentment. He truly felt happy right now.

**NIRAH**

Ren pushed himself off the counter so that he could stand and bring his body closer to Yoh's. He let his tongue play about Yoh's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

"Yoh, I love you so much." He whispered breathily. "Stay with me, okay?"

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh shivered slightly at Ren's movements, nodding as he whispered calmly in his ears. "I will. I'll never leave you, Ren..." His grip around Ren tightened, gesturing for them to move to one of the empty stalls in the washroom.

**NIRAH**

Ren caught on to what Yoh wanted, feeling his body being slightly tugged toward the stalls. He knew he wanted it too, oh he'd always wanted it. But was he ready for it? He felt Yoh tongue explore his mouth and he nearly melted.

_Why not? _He thought as he complied and pushed Yoh into the stall .

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh frowned, pulling away for a moment. "Ren... are you ok with this...? Going this far already, I mean..." He nuzzled his cheek softly, locking the stall door. "And in here...? We can wait. I don't mind." He smiled softly at him.

**NIRAH**

Ren grinned a little at the comment. Yoh would wait. How cute. "No, Asakura." He whispered. "I've been waiting for years." He pressed Yoh against the wall and started to kiss neck, letting his hands roam freely up his shirt. "Unless, of course . . . You aren't ready."

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh shivered once again at that; taking his own shirt off as he grinned. "I'm ready." He laughed sheepishly. "I've been waiting for a long time, too." He pressed his lips against Ren's once more.

**NIRAH**

Ren's heart stopped for a second when he kissed Yoh again. They both said they were ready for it, that meant it would really happen. Was it all possible? He couldn't control the wide smile he'd developed as he took off his own shirt and kissed Yoh again. Bringing their bare chests together, skin to skin, he could feel Yoh's heart beating through his chest. Finally he let his hands snake their way to his belt, quickly undoing the buckle and chucking it to the floor.

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh removed his own pants, unbuttoning them slowly and letting them fall; his other hand reached over, carrassing every inch of Ren's skin. He sighed. This was it. This was the one moment he had been waiting for for a long, long time. Hopefully... Anna wouldn't be the one to ruin things... somehow.

**NIRAH**

Ren moaned into his mouth pressing his body tight against Yoh's, actually being able to _feel_ both their excitment growing. He didn't want to break the contact, but, unless he wanted that to be as far as they'd go, he had to. Finally he brought his body away a bit, mimicking Yoh's move and letting his pants fall to the floor.

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh sighed at that, moaning softly, quietly when he felt Ren's body press against his again. He really... couldn't stand this. All the teasing. But, he said nothing to complain.

**NIRAH**

Finally Ren couldn't wait any longer, he tugged at Yoh's boxers pulling them down and letting them land on the floor. He wrapped his hand around the newly exposed member and teasingly stroked his fingers. "Beg for it, Asakura." He hissed in his ear.

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh gasped at that. "B-B-But Reeen..." He whined; barely able to get those words out. He really couldn't stand it. _Why_ was Ren so intent on teasing him like this?

**NIRAH**

Ren grinned and chuckled a little, he loved this. He loved the sounds he could make escape Yoh's mouth, the visible goosebumps as he shuddered at his touch. It was like some kind of mastery. "Beg." He ordered again, taking a bite at Yoh's neck. "I want you to beg me."

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh gasped at that. "But..." He moaned, sighing. "Stop teasing me." He refused to beg. It wasn't fair! Why was Ren being so mean...?

**NIRAH**

Ren pressed his body against Yoh's so hard it made them both gasp. He gingerly stroked him, barely caressing him with the tiny tingles of touch. He grinned widely as he nuzzled Yoh's neck.

"You're not going to make _me _beg are you?"

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh let out another soft moan, clinging to Ren for dear life. "D-Don't..." He gasped out, pulling him even closer. For some odd reason, he couldn't even get himself to finish his sentence. "D-Don't s-stop."

**NIRAH**

Ren felt himself shudder, his body heat seemed to rise a hundred degrees higher. _That_ was what he needed to hear. He kissed Yoh like there was fire in his throat, causing them both to inhale sharply through their noses, trying desperately to breathe. But was air so important now? He took proper hold of Yoh's member and moved his hand down, then back up, slowly . . . slowly.

He loved hearing the little sighs and gasps, even the way he stuttered when he asked for more. It was like throwing gasoline tanks in a fire, each tiny breath, each touch making everything seem to rise to an extreme.

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh leaned against the stall door; cringing lightly at the sensation filling his body at this time; like tiny electrical charges. Oh, but Yoh wanted more of this. This feeling was addicting. "Ren..." His grip tightened. "P-Please..."

**NIRAH**

Ren gasped as Yoh clung to him, even if he wasn't get the same kind of pleasure Yoh was it was doing something to him anyway. Some great feeling inside, just seeing what he could to him. Torture and pain, without the bruises to give you away afterward. Isn't that what any Tao wants? He pumped a little faster, loving the sound of the quickening breath. "That's it, Yoh." He whispered. "Beg me."

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh's breathing was sharp. "R-Ren!" His hips moved with the rythm Ren was making. "P-Please don't stop..." He whimpered, but, the whimper was cut off by another gasp. "I-I can't..." His voice trailed off, he could barely even finish his sentences at this point.

**NIRAH**

He loved it, God he loved it. A sickening, addicting drug. Suddenly he just needed to make all of this intensify. He pumped faster, harder, he brought his mouth down on his neck and smothered it in kisses and licks. He nipped the flesh but sometimes he got so excited he just bit down, hard, making the other boy gasp in either pleasure or pain. Ren moaned as he kissed Yoh's lips again, every shudder surging through his lover's lips to electrify him. There was no way he could stop now, even if Yoh didn't beg.

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh had winced at the bite, but, he didn't complain. He was in too much pleasure as it was to complain about something as feable as a mere bite. But, oh, he could feel his climax slowly approaching. His moans only grew louder; it was the only thing he could do up at this point. He was helpless.

**NIRAH**

Ren could feel Yoh's convulsions grow stronger, his moans getting louder, he knew it was coming. He needed to do something to make this reach the greatest capability it could. He trailed his kissed down his neck, down his chest, further . . . further . . . Finally he released his hand and quickly replaced it with his mouth, working him as best he could. Flicking his tongue out and caressing the sensitive area, he hummed to send even more stimulating vibrations. Knowing all the while Yoh was getting closer, and even closer . . .

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh gasped loudly at that. "Oh God, Ren!" He shut his eyes tightly; his hand at the top of Ren's head as he pushed him down further, begging him for even more; shivering and gasping, even squirrming at Ren's motions. Even now he wanted more of this. It was like a drug. He couldn't get enough of this.

**NIRAH**

Ren worked him more, swallowing him whole. His slender hands running up his sides and rubbing chest. Right now he truly understood the saying '_There is more pleasure in giving than there is in receiving_' If this wasn't pleasure he didn't know what was.

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh's breaths only grew even more sharp as his hips thrusted with each movement he made once again. He was close; really close, he couldn't stop himself from climaxing. His grip around Ren's hair only tightened at that.

**NIRAH**

Ren felt the electricity coursing through Yoh's body, feeling his breathing and sounds he made become more intense. He tried to make everything he did boost Yoh's stimulation, swirling his tongue around in circles, grabbing Yoh's hips to use for leverage. _Scream for me, Yoh. Scream._

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh bit his bottom lip, shaking his head stubbornly. He couldn't hold it back anymore, however. He screamed a bit when he climaxed, trying not to be too loud as he did so.

**NIRAH**

Ren felt Yoh finally come, bursting out the thick, creamy fluid supplied by his body's screaming. He sucked it all in, swallowing the sweet tasting part of his lover's pleasure. Finally, it was over, and Ren felt satisfied, yet he still wanted more. He came up and kissed Yoh a little. "Did you like that Asakura?"

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh fought to catch his breath; collapsing against the stall's wall; quickly kissing Ren back when he came up to him. He nodded, smiling at Ren before pressing his lips against his again. "Mmhmm." Was the only answer he got. He wanted more as well; but, now wasn't the time for that. Anna was outside, waiting for them.

**NIRAH**

Ren's eyes widened as he heard the bathroom door open. "Guys?" It was Horo.

"Oh shit." Ren said under his breath, and quickly pulled his clothes back on.

"Guys are you in here?"

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh's eyes widened at that. "Oh... crap..." He whispered, but, shook his head. Now wasn't the time to panic! Besides, HoroHoro wouldn't know... would he...? He quickly put his boxers and pants back on, and then with his school shirt, sliding that on as well.

Guys!" HoroHoro sighed, looking around. "Pirika and Anna are getting really mad..."

**NIRAH**

This wasn't good, if they both came out of the same stall . . . ? Ren dropped to the floor and slid under the wall into the next stall, then busied himself with trying to remove anything that may have gotten on his face or lips. Finally he flushed the toilet(as cover) and opened the door, he came out with his usual scowl. "We had to wait for them, I'm sure they won't die!" He barked. "Yoh, hurry up in there!"

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh blinked. "Uh... right!" He flushed the toilet and left the stall; never mind the fact that his hair and clothes were messed up and... he was still pretty sweaty. HoroHoro sent Yoh an odd look upon seeing him. "What were you _doing_ in there, man?"

"Um... uhh..." Yoh laughed nervously; trying to think of an explanation.

**NIRAH**

"What do you think, baka?" Ren barked, washing his hands and nervously checking the mirror for any evidence on him. "He was going to the fucking bathroom, he slipped when he came in and knocked some guy washing his hands and splashed himself." He raised an eyebrow at Horo. "Why, what were _you_ thinking?" Horo stayed silent a minute and Ren scoffed. "Sick minded freak."

**GARNET-CHAN**

HoroHoro twitched at that. "YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT IT TO!" He yelled; pointing an accusing finger at Ren. "I'm not the only sick minded freak around here!" Yoh could only laugh at that; blushing slightly at the memory at their little activity. Ren was so smart... coming up with that excuse.

**NIRAH**

"I only thought about it because you did!" He yelled back. "You can't make a face and talk in _that_ tone and expect me not to catch onto your disgusting mind!"

"But, I . . . !" Horo was interuppted by Lyserg pushing open the door and looking timidly inside.

"Um, guys? Anna and Pirika are, like, having seizures. I think you should come now."

**GARNET-CHAN**

Yoh cringed at that; hiding behind Ren nervously as he cried waterfall tears. "I don't wanna die!" He cried, shaking him. "Anna will kill me, and then summon my spirit, and then torture me for making her wait!"

**NIRAH**

Ren shook his head and sighed. "I guess you'll just have to stay with me then," He said it as though it was a regretful decision to take on a great burden. "I'll protect you."

Horo grinned. "Aww, you guys are buddies again! I'm so happy!" He said, mimicking a little girl's voice.

"Happiness won't rescue us from Anna." Lyserg warned. "Get out here!" Then he disappeared as the door swung shut. Then Horo ran out of the bathroom following the green haired boy, letting Yoh and Ren walk back together, side by side.

XxXxXxXxX

Hiya! Nirah here. Garnet-chan and I wrote our first story together! Yay! I've never done a rolplay before, or a one-shot, so this is all new to me and I know that my parts suck, but Garnet-chan is good, no? Anyway, yeah, so, ummmmm, yeah . . . can't think of anything to say . . . .

Oh yeah! I love it how Yoh stutters, it's so kawaii! "P-pleas. D-don't s-stop." XD I love it!

Ren: (glares)

I love you too Ren-chan! (huggles Ren) ANYway . . .

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
